Let Me Go
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: An alternate ending to the show dreamed up by my dad. Would have made quite the show!


**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish the song, characters or play was mine – they're not. Actually, neither is the idea for the story – it was my dad's.

_Duff was fighting Khashoggi and his police, hoping to at least save the dreamer and his bad-assed babe. He's caught by the laser guns. The curtain closes. Intermission: A breather in the fast-paced musical._

"_I know how it's going to end." My dad said with a smile, "Bohemian Rhapsody."_

"_Obviously," I grinned, unable to stop._

_Little did I know, his idea was much more entertaining than I'd thought..._

_Here is the ending as described by my dad – the alternate ending of We Will Rock You._

Let Me Go

"Cause we are the champions," Galileo sung out for the world to hear, "of the world!" He held his last note as long as he possibly could. He and the rest of the Bohemians had just emailed the power of rock and roll to every Ga Ga Kid on Planet Mall and he definitely did not want this moment to end. Killer Queen would soon find them, and there was a possibility she had yet to lower her guard.

"GALILEO FIGARO!" The distressed image of Killer Queen could be seen from the computer screens that were hung on every building's side on the planet. Scaramouche scurried to Figgy's side and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have ignored the laws I have upheld on rock music... I think there's only one thing I can do with you..." She snapped her fingers and two very real policemen grabbed onto Galileo's arms, tossing Scaramouche aside.

"Madam," Khashoggi spoke up, quite humbly. "I do believe that it's only fair to give Galileo a trial, is it not?"

"Fine," Killer Queen huffed. "Your trial will be held at the Globalsoft Head Office in one hour."

Seeing as how quickly transportation had allowed an individual to travel, they had made it from Wembley Stadium in London all the way back to New York City within thirty minutes.

Upon opening the door to the Globalsoft "City Hall", Galileo and Scaramouche found themselves walking towards a very odd scene: Khashoggi donned a black judge's robe; Killer Queen had stepped into the Plaintiff's booth on the left side of the room and the rest of the Bohemians occupied the seats facing Judge Khashoggi. Killer Queen would apparently be speaking for her company.

Galileo and Scaramouche entered the Defendant box gingerly, unsure of how this case would turn out. She held Figgy's hand as if her life depended on it; and maybe it did.

Khashoggi cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, since we are already aware of the case stated by the plaintiff, why don't you give us your defence, Galileo Figaro?"

Figgy's eyes glazed over his girlfriend's, no hope within them whatsoever. "Is this the real life?" he asked the judge, his quivering voice transforming into a song. "Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." He tugged his hand free of Scaramouche's and used both hands to point towards the ceiling. "Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see..." His arms fell back to his sides. "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low... Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me..."

Killer Queen tilted her head in amusement at the Bohemian that stood before her. "Mama just killed a man. Put a gun against his head," she removed a gun from her jacket pocket and held it tightly in her grasp, "Pulled my trigger, now he's dead."

"Mama," Galileo sang back, his voice filled with hope, "Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away... Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry."

A tear slid down Scaramouche's cheek as she interjected, pointedly at Galileo, "If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on. Carry on, as if nothing really matters."

The despair was visible in Figgy's expression. "Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time..." He turned to face the rest of his fellow Bohemians. "Goodbye everybody, I've got to go... gotta leave you all behind and face the truth." Tears dripping angrily down his face, he added to Khashoggi, "I don't wanna die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"

Khashoggi looked down his podium at Galileo. "I see a little silhouette-o of a man."

Scaramouche grabbed Figgy's hand as he sang, "Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?"

"Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening, me!" Killer Queen laughed maniacally as a very loud and heated laser cage formed around Galileo, forcing he and Scaramouche apart.

"Galileo!" Scaramouche cried.

"Galileo!" the Bohemians sang.

"Galileo!" she ran to the cage and stared absent-mindedly through the lasers.

"Galileo!"

"Galileo Figaro." Killer Queen snarled. "Magnifico!"

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me." Figgy wept.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family!" Scaramouche shouted at Khashoggi. "Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

Galileo dropped to his knees and began to plead. "Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"

Killer Queen glared at him. "Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"

"Let him go!" cried every Bohemian in the room, including Scaramouche.

"Bismillah! We will not let him go!" she repeated.

"Let him go!"

"Will not let you go!" Khashoggi stated simply, reinstating Killer Queen's rules.

"Let me go!" Galileo begged.

"Will not let you go!"

"Let me go!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Khashoggi slammed his gavel into the wooden podium with each word.

"Mamma mia, mamma mia! Mamma mia, let me go!" Galileo could think of nothing better to do than plead, his hands clasped together and thrust in the air. "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!"

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!" Killer Queen laughed, hanging her face tantalizingly close to Galileo's face in his prison cell. "So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Baby, can't do this to me baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here!"

She, Khashoggi and the rest of the Bohemians up and left the courtroom leaving Galileo and Scaramouche in total solitude. Scaramouche knelt next to the man she loved in his cage. "Nothing really matters," he sang in a whisper, "anyone can see. Nothing really matters... nothing really matters to me..."

In unison, she and Figgy sang the last line softly. "Any way the wind blows..."

_The crowd stood and cheered for the cast. Erica Peck – what a voice! Yvan Pedneault – a remarkable lead! Alana Bridgewater – a powerful character! Adam Brazier – the perfect Khashoggi! The actors and actresses took a bow and headed off into the dark depths of the stage, leaving me only with the memory of their talent... and the thought of when I'd see them again._


End file.
